Leviathans
The leviathans are a race of extra-dimensional beings that are worshiped as gods by mortal beings, they come into two very distinct varieties. Entrophian: Leviathans that are attuned to the darker aspects of life and reality, often worshiped as dark gods, demons and the like. Though not necessarily evil by nature they are simply the embodiment of things that can be perceived as evil. Lumarian: Leviathans that are attuned to the lighter aspects of life and reality, unlike their Entrophian counterparts they are worshiped more openly as igods such as Deus: God of Rebirth. History: Very little is actually known about their personal history, though they have on many occasions manifested in the material world these events are rare and leave lasting effects of the world around them depending on the aspect they align to. It is also known that when one appears the opposite will also manifest elsewhere, many have tried to explain this but many humans and grimari have concluded that it is a matter of maintaining balance. "The leviathans are maintainers of order and chaos, it is through their actions that reality is kept in a state of equilibrium." -Orphis It is recorded that in the early years of the grimari that Varsis Goddess of lust and ambition gave the Primals and their children a gift of fertility and growth, while the gift soon became a curse after a few generations. "I gift thyself and thy children with great fertility, those of your blood will be ambitious for all time but be warned that fertility will only last four generations." This gift made it so that the early grimari and the Primals would be able to have many children that were also gifted with great talent and ambition. This in turn lead to a population explosion due to the Primals tendency for many partners. On the other side of the world however, the Leviathan Mardis God of virtue gifted humans with health "The demons will come to great numbers with the aid of my twin, so I gift your people with health. You will find age to be less of a burden and your children to be strong from birth, they will grow to be steadfast in the wake of the coming storm." While the leviathans did not interfere much after these events it is believed that they still watch over the world, some feel that this war is a form of entertainment for the god like beings while the more religious see this as a test to decide which race will be allowed to ascend. Biology: The leviathans do not seem to have a fixed form as they seem to take on various shapes according to their aspect. Varsis for example can appear as a beautiful woman with empty black eyes while Mardis appears can appear as a proud, strong man that radiates health. These beings also take a more general form of a featureless figure of light or phantoms of smoke and shadow. Some legends even state these beings take the form of giant winged lizards that belch alchemical fire, with thick black scales or pristine white feathers. Fun fact: Grimari often refer to the clergy as "Apostles of the great flying chickens"